


If I had loved you more

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Not an exgirlfriend but an ex something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: A collection of Scorptra oneshots
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so if there’s any mistakes please point them out. Also, it hurt writing this

Tears were running down her face as she ran. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was going, she just needed to get out of there. It was too much to bear, seeing Adora’s old cot, her old locker, the drawings and scratches that vandalized parts of the Fright Zone; everything here reminded Catra of her Adora. She was still running blindly as she ran headfirst into a wall. Er, a person. She looked up, and her eyes met two soft brown ones. 

“Whoa! You okay there lil buddy?” The giant scorpion Force Captain dusted off Catra’s shoulders and chuckled. The stranger sported bright white hair and a compassionate smile. Catra blushed a bright red, but it was hidden in the darkness. She nodded, appearing small and vulnerable. “Com’ere.” She said, patting a ledge for her to sit on. Catra sat down, and curled her tail between her body. “I’m not going to ask if you’re okay, cause that’d be a little redundant.” They both chuckled as Catra wiped away a remaining tear. 

She shivered violently, prompting the other soldier to take off her jacket and place it in the catgirl’s shoulders. “Do you wanna talk about anything?” She asked gently. “Nah”, came the simple answer. They sat in silence, watching the night sky, devoid of much light, yet still beautiful. Eventually, Catra, exhausted by her emotions fell asleep. Her head rested on the other girl’s shoulder, comfortable for the first time in days.


	2. I’m busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during White Out

Catra received an assignment to look for First Ones tech, after a signal was found in the Northern reaches of Etheria. As she was packing up to leave, she heard a soft voice approach from behind. She turned around, a tense glare on her face and asked “What?”. It was only Scorpia, who took a slight step back. Catra lowered her tone quickly. “Sorry. I didn’t see you there” Catra said. Scorpia was blushing, and rubbed the back of her neck as she waved it off. “I was-uh. Wondering if maybe we could hang out? Like after work and after this mission. You’re always like ‘work this and work that’, so I just thought you might want a break.” 

She said, with a soft tenderness to her voice as it dropped in a questioning way. Catra sensed something was up with Scorpia, although she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Her tailed twitched in slight annoyance at the statement. She did have work indeed, and there wasn’t any time to play around. “If you can’t tell, Scorpia, I’m busy.” She ground out between her teeth. Scorpia nodded and dutifully left the Force Captain alone


	3. Afterparty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic is inspired by Noelle’s comments on the panel, but this one was especially inspired by it.

If this was what a party was, it was pretty awesome. There was drinks and celebrations in her and Catra’s honor, no less! Catra, Ruler of the Crimson Waste has a pretty nice ring to it. But, even better was, Catra and her loyal champion, Scorpia. Scorpia smiled at the thought. The two of them could actually thrive here. She’d give anything to see Catra happy. 

The newly crowned ruler now stood up on the bar, proclaiming her dominance over the criminals. Scorpia smiled, admiring her friends ability to adapt and change to her circumstances. Catra laughed again, a beautiful sound Scorpia loved hearing. “Hey! Etheria to Scorpia!” A voice interrupted her reverie. She looked at her friend, who was trying to get her attention. “You there?” “Wha-yeah! I’m right here with you, Wildcat!” _Always will be,_ she thinks to herself. “Come on! I got a surprise for you.” Catra says, dragging the larger Force Captain by the hand.

Soon, the two of them were alone, and Catra presented a gift to her. “For me?” Scorpia asked, dumbfounded. “Yes, you! Who else would I be giving it to?” Catra replied with her usual snark. Scorpia gently opened it, and it was a jacket, just like the one Catra wore. As she shrugged it on, Catra asked “So, do you like it?” “I love it!” Scorpia responded, hugging the other girl, and for once, she didn’t pull away. 

Catra looked up at Scorpia, and suddenly kissed her. It was short because Catra pulled away, flustered by her own actions. Scorpia smiled at her and took her hands again, reassuring her that it was fine. “Why’d you stop?” Catra’s voice got small as she admitted, “That was my first kiss.” If it was possible, Scorpia’s smile got even bigger. “Did you like it?” She gently asked her. “Heh. Yeah.” She quickly kissed her again, and again as she savored the taste of the scorpion. Scorpia quickly returned the kiss as the younger girl moaned quietly. Again, Catra broke it off, saying “I’d love to continue this, but I believe I have to check on the prisoner.” Scorpia nodded. “And Scorpia? Thanks.”


	4. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the episode “Princess Scorpia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are actually really fun to write.

Scorpia remembered. She remembered the quiet nights they spent alone, every moment they had together. Some good, some bad but she replays every single one over and over. She remembers their kiss, before Catra changed. Before she became a toxic shell of the girl Scorpia once loved. She never meant to hurt Catra.

One night, Scorpia brought her tea, a ritual she had done nearly every night for a month. She knocked on the second-in-command’s hideout and heard no answer. Scorpia pressed an ear to the door, and was shocked when she heard loud sobs wracking the room. She quickly opened the door, and was greeted with a hiss. “Get out!” Catra half yelled, half cried. Scorpia, for once, didn’t listen. She ran over to Catra and put her claw on the other girl’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. “What did I just say?” She shouted. Scorpia picked up the forgotten mask that was on the floor, and dusted it off. She placed it in the table and then picked up Catra. Almost immediately, she hissed and demanded to be let down. “Stop fighting me- ungh- this is for your own good.” Scorpia yelled. Having never heard Scorpia raise her voice before, Catra went still, intimidated by the power that erupted from the Force Captain. 

Scorpia carried her all the way down to her room, where she laid Catra down on the bed. She went to get a washcloth from the bathroom in order to attempt to cool off Catra’s body temperature. While she was gone, Catra angrily said, “I told you to let me go.” then, quieter, “Why the hell do you even care anyway? I’ve been awful to you, yet you still hang around me. ”

Scorpia rounded the corner with the item in her hand and answered, “Because I care about you, Catra. I hate seeing you like this.” She pressed the cloth to Catra’s forehead and she nearly moans with relief. A minute or two passed before Scorpia talks again, “I remember when you kissed me.” Catra froze, and tears started to well up in her eyes. “This is exactly what I’m talking about! Don’t you get it, Scorpia?! I used you! I didn’t love you, not like that. That kiss meant nothing to me!” She ended a hairbreadth away from shouting. Realizing what she had said, Catra’s face became red-hot with embarrassment and anger. She scampered our the door on all fours, too much in a hurry to run properly.


	5. If I break down, will you hold me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finally apologizes to Scorpia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little shorter, but I how you enjoy it!

A tentative knock was heard on Scorpia’s door. She answered “come in!” and the door slowly opened.   
“Hey, Scorpia.” She heard a very familiar voice and turned around. If front of her doorway stood Catra looking as shy as Scorpia had ever seen her. By her side, was Adora, who waved towards Scorpia. “Hi, Scorp. I’m only here because Catra wanted me to walk with her. I’ll give you guys some time.” Adora explained, as she gave her love a kiss and promptly left. “Bye babe” Catra half whispered as she trembled. 

“Hey, hey Catra, what’s wrong?” Scorpia gently patted the bed in an invitation to sit down. Catra gratefully took it and started to cry, letting all of her emotions out. Scorpia had never quite seen how much her wildcat had changed, and it was clear as day now. 

“I’m- I’m so sorry, Scorpia! I’m sorry for always treating you like disposable garbage. I’m sorry for always disrespecting and disregarding what you had to say. I’m sorry for lying, and I’m sorry literally threatening to kill you.” Catra’s voice was wracked with grief and remorse. Scorpia listened, attentive as always.

“‘And, I’m sorry for not being a good friend. I know I’ve messed up, and I don’t know if you’ll ever be able to forgive me. I certainly wouldn’t blame you. I just needed to tell you that.” Catra sniffled, and her tail was tucked between her legs in a sign of regret and shame. 

Scorpia was taken aback, as she’d never heard Catra say sorry once, let alone several times. She remembered she needed to respond to Catra. 

“Catra, I’m not going to say that you didn’t hurt me, and I’m not going to say that you’re completely back in my good graces. My heart still hurts, Catra, but you should know that I will always care for you, and I will forgive you, it just might take some time. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Catra still felt miserable, but better, after getting her apology out of the way. She’d pushed it off for so long, and to finally own up to her many mistakes felt liberating. 

“Hey.” Catra’s voice rang out, soft as always. “I’m really sorry about y’know” as she waved her hand somewhere in the air to symbolize what she meant. “I hope you’re happy with Perfuma. She seems really nice.” She finished sheepishly. 

Scorpia gave her one of her signature hugs, and she could feel most of Catra’s anxieties melt away. Soon, they heard another knock on the door, this time it was Adora. Catra eased herself out of the hug and said, “Thank you, Scorpia.” She left with Adora as they both waved goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Noelle’s Scorpia playlist while writing this! Here’s the link if you want it https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5YEDXy2OoeXjvgqKKOsiZH?si=oidsVdNjQE-0dRPUmGablw


End file.
